


Back to 2006

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Memories, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Youtuber Jean Kirstein, homeless marco bodt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 6. The GeneratorJean POV"—¿A que no sabéis cómo nos conocimos Jean y yo? —Se hizo el silencio en el salón porque el pasado de Marco seguía siendo un misterio para el grupo. Sabían que era adoptado y sabían que no se despegaban el uno del otro, pero no sabían por qué. Entonces miró el portátil que tenía en sus manos y con horror le vio conectarlo a la televisión con el cable HDMI.—Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer..."





	Back to 2006

* * *

 

 

Comenzaba a estar un poco borracho pero no lo suficiente como para honrar la celebración de  _por fin_ haber acabado los exámenes. Que le quedaran varias asignaturas era lo de menos, se sentía con el deber de abrazar esa libertad ansiada. Y como él pensaban todos sus compañeros de universidad, riendo ante alguna ridiculez expresada por Connie. Se reunieron en su casa aprovechando que estos días la tendría para él, su madre disfrutaba al fin las vacaciones que merecía y se marchó dejándoles las llaves y la orden de encontrarlo todo como lo dejó. Y teniendo en cuenta el fanático por las normas que era su hermanastro no habría problema en ello.

Hablando de Roma, el susodicho apareció del baño al que había ido hacía un buen rato con una sonrisa malvada en los labios y su portátil en las manos. Jean le hizo sitio a su lado, dejando el brazo por encima del sofá hasta que Marco se arrojó a su lado riendo como un estúpido. Esa risita de conejo que tanto le gustaba porque siempre se mordía el labio inferior. Tramaba algo, nada grave siendo él, y le observó con curiosidad.

—¿A que no sabéis cómo nos conocimos Jean y yo? —Se hizo el silencio en el salón porque el pasado de Marco seguía siendo un misterio para el grupo. Sabían que era adoptado y sabían que no se despegaban el uno del otro, pero no sabían por qué. Entonces miró el portátil que tenía en sus manos y con horror le vio conectarlo a la televisión con el cable HDMI.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer —Le advirtió a un Marco con aspecto de lo más travieso. Y ahí estaba, el banner de su olvidado canal de youtube. Jean se echó las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no lo borré en su día? —murmuró más para sí mismo.

Marco puso el vídeo que  _jamás_ debió subir y Jean aguantó las risitas y preguntas ante las que Marco pausó el vídeo las veces necesarias para explicar con todo lujo de detalle momentos y escenas, haciendo de la experiencia una lenta tortura.

 

 

**12 Años antes**

Tener que coger el autobús con solo 12 años era un verdadero fastidio porque todo, absolutamente todo el mundo le preguntaba si estaba perdido o si necesitaba algo. Y él era _mayor._ Un profesional. Estaba trabajando pero eso los adultos no lo comprendían

Jean miraba por la ventana con su mochila naranja bien agarrada entre sus brazos, las piernas colgando del asiento y tambaleándose en el aire sin tocar el suelo. Observaba el paisaje que pasaba por su lado con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante la promesa de una buena aventura. En dos paradas llegaría al enorme lago Michigan y tendría que caminar hasta una ubicación apartada de gente para poder grabar su vídeo a solas sin interrupciones indeseadas. Aunque siendo el último bus del día probablemente no tendría compañía fuera donde fuese.

Porque Jean era youtuber y se consideraba bastante bueno —al menos mejor que JaegerBeastYOLO y sus vídeos de parkour en los que siempre acababa poniéndose curitas. El problema era que ese día su madre y compañera de aventuras tenía turno doble en el trabajo. Sin embargo y a pesar de las advertencias fue solo, no era la primera vez que se bañaba en un lago y este era _enorme._ Esperaba encontrar algo interesante en las aguas y si no a su alrededor, experto en crear situaciones tensas y dramáticas que enganchaban a su público.

Bajó del autobús saltando los escalones, preparando su cámara sumergible a la altura de su pecho, presentándose y comentando lo que iba a hacer con la cámara de su madre, la buena y que no tocaría el agua. Jean no llevaba guiones, improvisaba, seguro de que ahí residía la calidad de sus vídeos. Trotó, casi corriendo hasta una ubicación alejada, con cuidado de no pisar donde no debía y comentándole a sus expectadores lo que planeaba y esperaba encontrar. Lo último que quería era partir ropa _otra vez_ y que su madre le castigase sin hacer vídeos durante una semana por lo que se andaba con mil ojos. Se debía a su público y esa posibilidad quedaba descartada. Tras caminar unos diez minutos llegó a la orilla del lago, aspirando sorprendido y añadiendo un pelín de dramatismo a su reacción.

Se despidió de sus seguidores un instante para deshacerse de su camiseta, dejando su mochila a buen resguardo entre unos arbustos. Cuando la guardaba casi se muere del susto al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

—No deberías bañarte aquí —Un chico de su edad o quizás unos años mayor le observaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Su pelo era un desastre y sus ropas más aún, rotas y sucias. Al pasarse el dorso de la mano por la nariz se dejó una marca negra en ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿También vas a bañarte? —Aun con la poca luz que les iluminaba vio sus pecas con claridad. Eran muchísimas.

—Es peligroso, he visto a mucha gente pasarlo mal en las corrientes —Su voz era suave y no le creía malintencionado pero su madre siempre le decía que no se fiara de los extraños. Aunque siendo alguien de su edad…—. No deberías bañarte.

—¿Me conoces de youtube o algo? —El chico frunció sus cejas negras—, ¿ _JeanBOy104?_

—¿Qué es youtube? —De verdad parecía confuso y aun así Jean rió, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Es una página de vídeos nueva! Soy famoso en ella, tengo ya casi 100 seguidores —Le molestó un poco el hecho de que el muchacho no parecía impresionado en absoluto por lo que frunció el ceño con un mohín—. Eh —Le señaló con un dedo y su sobresalto le resultó adorable—, como me robes algo voy a denunciarte, soy bueno quedándome con las caras.

—¿Por qué iba a robarte? Aunque si tienes algo de comer lo agradecería, tengo un poco de hambre —La sonrisa esperanzada que le dedicó le dejó confuso, ya que su corazón realizó un movimiento nuevo para él.

—¿Eh? No, no traigo nada.

Jean alzó las cejas, dándose la vuelta hacia el lago y achacando esa sensación extraña en el estómago a los nervios de lo “prohibido” de su aventura. Activó la cámara en su pecho intentando no pensar en el desconocido. Se clavaba las piedrecitas en los pies conforme entraba en el agua _helada_ , lo cual no iba a ponerle freno a su aventura. Se adentró entre algas que le pusieron los vellos más de punta que la temperatura y nadó un poco. Cuando comenzó a no hacer pie tuvo un poco de miedo por la oscuridad que le rodeaba, por no saber qué tenía debajo y no ver el fondo. Por supuesto en el vídeo lo que comentaba era lo grande que era el lago, lo fría que estaba el agua y lo impresionante de que pareciese estar en la playa. Repentinamente sintió una corriente tirar de él hacia el interior y aunque al principio se rió, comenzó a preocuparse.

Se trataba de un lago inmenso y de acabar muy adentro no tenía ni idea de si podría salir o de qué habría al fondo de este. Por más que hacía esfuerzos por nadar al exterior no veía avance y el miedo fue real al comenzar a cansarse. El chico le observaba desde la orilla con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho, vigilante. Le comenzaban a pinchar los pulmones por el esfuerzo, las manos y pies por el frío, y algo que sospechaba no era un alga le rozó el pie.

—A-ayuda, ¡AYÚDAME! —tragó un poco de agua llorando asustado, pensando en su madre, pensando en que no iba a poder salir, en lo tonto que había sido, en que se iba a ahogar, en que algo se lo iba a comer—, ¡¡AYUDA!! —sollozaba, angustiado.

—¡No intentes salir! ¡Nada hacia el lado hasta que no te tire el agua hacia adentro!

No escuchaba. No podía hacerlo porque el chapoteo a su alrededor y sus pensamientos aterrados se lo impedían. Comenzó a tragar agua entre sollozos y a extenuarse, a agotar sus energías demasiado pronto por el sobre esfuerzo. Se comenzaba a dar por vencido, llorando a pleno pulmón siempre que el agua se lo permitía, cuando sintió algo grande a su lado. Quiso huir aterrado pero la mano tiraba de él hacia un lado, no hacia el fondo. A medio sollozo distinguió el brillo y la determinación de los ojos marrones del chico desconocido. Se aferró a sus hombros sin dejar de llorar, dejándose llevar, sintiendo repentinamente que el agua dejaba de tirar de ellos hasta el fondo. Y fue entonces cuando su salvador le comenzó a llevar hasta la orilla, llevándolo aún a su espalda hasta cuando salieron a tierra firme. Le dejó caer en la tierra con cuidado y se volvió para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó entre jadeos.

—Sí, ten-tengo que ir a casa —Le castañeteaban los dientes, helado y asustado, intentando dejar de llorar sin conseguirlo—, ¿puedes… decirle a tus padres que nos lleven? —El desconocido apretó los labios en una fina línea, apartando la mirada.

—No tengo.

—¿Eh? —Al verle tiritar, el pecoso le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Ambos estaban empapados pero su calor corporal ayudaba—, pero vivirás con alguien, ¿no?

—No. Vivo aquí. Arriba —Señaló entre los arbustos y Jean observó confuso, ahí no había casa. No podía ser.

—¿En la calle? —El moreno se encogió de hombros. Jean pestañeaba entre lágrimas observándole sin dar crédito a lo que oía. No podía ser. Un chico de su edad no podía sobrevivir solo en la calle. Era imposible. El shock le hizo dejar de llorar—. ¿Por eso estás tan delgado?

—Supongo. Tú estás gordito.

—¡No lo estoy! —respondió Jean, ofendido. El otro chico le dio con un dedo en la barriga donde su camiseta se adhería, riendo con suavidad—. Dame mi mochila —ordenó, gruñón y secándose las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas.

No parecía mala persona y le había ayudado. Aunque le dijera gordo tenía que devolverle el favor. Tan pronto la tuvo en sus manos, llamó a su madre por teléfono. Aún no se habituaba mucho a los teléfono móviles. Si ya le gritó al decirle dónde estaba y que no podía volver por falta de autobús —no pensó mucho en ello al irse de casa por la excitación del momento—, no quería ni imaginar la que le iba a formar al saber que casi se moría. Cogió la tolla que traía y se rodeó a sí mismo y al chico con ella, tiritando juntos camino de vuelta a la parada de autobús donde le recogería su madre. Se sentaron en el banco metálico, Marco mirando a su alrededor pero sin marcharse o querer alejarse de él. Lo agradecía, después del susto necesitaba compañía.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó unos minutos después, observando las estrellas y los pocos coches de la gente que se marchaba.

—Marco, ¿y tú? —A Marco le llegaban los pies al suelo. A él no.

—Jean —Tragó saliva, por fin calmado tras el disgusto—, gracias. Me has salvado la vida.

—Te pasa por no hacerme caso —Le dio un codazo en las costillas y le escuchó reír de nuevo de esa manera suave.

—¿Sigues teniendo hambre? —Le preguntó unos minutos después. No hacía falta hablar con él, era agradable su compañía a pesar de no conocerle de nada y era la primera vez que podía estar con alguien en silencio sin que fuera raro.

—Sí. Creo que no como nada desde ayer por la mañana —Jean le miró aspirando sorprendido. Marco volvió a encogerse de hombros, una sonrisa ahora triste en sus labios—. No sé. Siempre ha sido así para mí, o casi siempre, creo que antes tenía cosas pero no me acuerdo bien. Muchas veces les pido de comer a los turistas y me dan algo, tampoco necesito mucho.

Jean sintió ganas de llorar ante lo aceptada que Marco tenía su situación. Se sintió impotente. Se sintió horrible porque a él le sobraban las cosas y Marco ni se planteaba tenerlas. Se sintió culpable al recordar cuando le dijo que no le robase nada y quiso compensarlo, por eso y por haberle salvado la vida. La luz de los faros del coche de su madre y dos sonidos del claxon le pusieron en pie.

—Vente a casa, te invito a comer —Jean le agarró del brazo con el suyo, no aceptando un no por respuesta.

—Pero estoy sucio…

—Da igual, seguro que mamá te da ropa limpia y comida. Vamos, además cuando le cuente lo que ha pasado necesito tener a alguien que me apoye, ¡me va a matar!

Marco, aunque un poco reticente, entró en el coche con él. Toda la rabia que pudo tener su madre en el rostro se transformó al ver al chico y el estado en el que se encontraba. Y fue contándole su aventura.

No, lo que había planeado fue un fracaso absoluto, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera encontrado algo. Algo mucho mejor que cualquier escalada, lago, playa, monte o casa abandonada. La experiencia de vivir con Marco, de conocerle, de tener a su lado a su héroe dedicándole sonrisas que le aceleraban el corazón mucho más que cualquiera de las aventuras que le quedaba por vivir.

 

________________________________

—Todavía no me creo que tú fueras JeanBOy104 —dijo Eren entre risas dándole una calada al porro que le acababa de pasar Jean.

—Cállate ya, Jaeger —rió dándole con el puño en el hombro, sus diferencias anteriores olvidadas de hacía mucho.

—Es una historia muy bonita —dijo Christa—, ahora me parecéis mas cuquis que antes.

—Y aún habiendo sido un niño sin hogar te saca dos hombros, Jean —dijo Ymir negando con la cabeza—, si es que das lastimita...

—¡¡Eh!! ¡¿Y ese ataque gratuito?! —Se defendió Jean, irritado por la risa alegre de Marco.

—Creía que era la noche oficial de insultarte, yo que sé, pregúntale a tu novio.

Le miró. Miró a Marco con fingida molestia que el pecoso bien sabía no iba en serio. Sintió sus mejillas estrujadas por una de sus enormes manos y enrojeció tras el breve besito en los labios que le dio porque nunca antes lo habían hecho en público. Eren fingió arcadas con Ymir y Sasha gritó un " _oooohhh"_ tan exagerado con Connie que acabaron los dos riendo a carcajadas.

—Gracias por salvarme —Le dijo a Marco.

—No —le besó la nariz, rozándola después con la suya, suspirando uno observando los ojos del otro—, gracias a ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por los likes y los comentarios!! nos vemos mañana ♥  
> Twitter → TifaK_Sugar


End file.
